Freedom Fighters Saga
by anime-stu
Summary: First of many sagas. Written in the same matter of a Japanese manga, this 7 part saga is about a freedom fighter who fights to take down an evil corporation, allied with the New Republic and the Jedi's.
1. Opening Logo

A long time ago,  
  
in a galaxy far, far away...  
  
STAR  
  
WARS  
  
NEW CONFLICT  
  
It has been over forty years since the defeat of the Galactic Empire after five years of warfare against the Rebel Alliance. During that timeline, a corporation called the Megazaign Corporation that supplies the members of the New Republic with needed designs. The corporation has become the most powerful business in the universe. Even though the New Republic trusts the Megazaign Corporation very much, a rebel faction declares war against the corporation, forcing the New Republic into a new war.  
  
Meanwhile, many Jedi Counsels and Guardians left the temple for no longer believing in the Jedi code and beliefs. The new Jedi temple is known as the "Rogue." The Jedi Counsel and the Rogue Jedi now fights in a new Jedi Civil War.  
  
Unknown to the all, survivors of Alderaan has formed the Alderaan Freedom Fighter who declares war against the Megazaign Corporation. The freedom fighters discovered the Megazaign Corporation's true goals, unknown to the New Republic. After over fifty years, a new ultimate conflict begins... 


	2. New Conflict

I wrote this and played it through a role-playing dice game of Star Wars at the same time, so all battle sequences are based through the combat of the game I played. I'm the only player, so I controlled each main character. Write a review so I know what you think. This fic will gain a new chapter every Friday.  
  
*****  
  
Episode I  
  
New Conflict  
  
*****  
  
The universe seams very peaceful after many wars that raged across the galaxy and planets. In the middle of the galaxy, in the Core Worlds near the Koornacht Cluster, a planet that is one big city floats in peace. The entire city and planet is known as Coruscant, sometimes known to be the capital of the universe for the location of the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate.  
  
In the noise filled capital, many people of many different species race to get to their destination. Each person rides on several different lanes; some even created some of their own lanes.  
  
In the mixed species filled city, stands a giant building, called the Megazaign Corporation. Its sign glows in the night sky, as many vehicles passes right by, paying no attention to the building.  
  
*****  
  
At the front doors, three guards stands in ready, watching for any intruders that may sneak in or attack the building. All three guards are human, two of them talking to one another and watching a game on a monitor they brought into work. The third waits outside, keeping his eyes open.  
  
Unnoticed by the third guard, six rebel soldiers' sneaks towards the building, attempting to attack.  
  
Out of the darkness, each of the rebels fires a single round at the alone third guard. The first two rebels miss the guard, putting him on high alert. The third rebel barely hits the guard, only causing a small scratch.  
  
As the guard turns to run to take cover with the other guards, the forth rebel shot and kills the third guard in the back.  
  
As the two other guards quickly gets out of their posts from the monitor, the other two rebels fires their shots, using the darkness for their cover. Both of the rebels miss their target.  
  
The two remaining guards stand in front of the buildings entrance, returning fire. Both sides exchanges energy blasts from their blaster pistols. A couple of rebels and both guards barely dodging the blaster pistol fires from the opposite side.  
  
Both sides exchange more rounds of energy. One of the two remaining guards gets shot in the shoulder, knocking him down to the ground. The last remaining guard turns to check on his fallen comrade and then is shot in the leg.  
  
The two wounded guards remain on the ground, baring the pain of being shot by the attackers. As they look into the darkness, six figures walks out of the darkness, and into the light.  
  
"Surrender or die," one of the attackers yells.  
  
The two wounded guards toss their blaster pistols out of their own reach, and hold only one of their hands up, keeping the other on their wound, signaling that they surrender.  
  
Three of the six attackers move towards the front entrance to gain access, as the other three takes care of the two wounded guards, tying them up in their post station. As the three rebels runs over to the front entrance after tying the guards up, the other group finally unlocks the door.  
  
"Garth," says the rebel leader. "You go in first."  
  
"Yes sir," Garth went, moving into the building first.  
  
Garth takes point as the rest of the rebels follow from behind. Garth races ahead to the end of the hallway where it splits. Garth peeks around the corner, spotting two guards, who in return spotted him.  
  
The two guards immediately fire their blaster pistol, forcing Garth to take cover behind the corner wall. The rest of the rebels immediately move faster to catch up to Garth in order to give him support.  
  
Garth returns fire, missing both guards completely. The two guards return fire, one almost hitting Garth.  
  
Garth takes a steady cool breath, as he reaches around the corner and fire his blaster pistol again. Again he misses, and the two guards return fire, one barely misses him. Sparks as the guard's blaster pistol hits the corner, and the sparks scratches Garth in his left eye.  
  
The rest of the rebels comes out of the corner, surprising the two guards, shot and killed them both. Garth becomes a little surprise as well, but is little glad that his comrades have helped him.  
  
Garth starts to get up, but then one of the rebels stops him, "hang on Garth."  
  
The rebel looks on the scratch on Garths face. It is bleeding, but nothing to worry about.  
  
"That's going to leave a scar," the rebel said. "But at least you wont bleed to death, it's nothing too serious to even pay any attention too."  
  
"Good," says the rebel strike leader, "then lets go and finish our mission."  
  
The rebels continue on, as Garth is still getting up. This time the rebel strike leader takes point as the rest follows, and Garth following from behind.  
  
*****  
  
Watching through a monitor in another room, a group of security guards watches the intruders as they continue on.  
  
"Are they the rebels that has been a pain in the rear for the last year?" Asks the head security guard.  
  
"Most likely sir," answers one of the security guards watching the monitor.  
  
"Activate the droids," the head security orders.  
  
"Which of the droids should I activate sir?" The security guard asks.  
  
"Send out those destroyer droids from the Trade Federation," the head security orders.  
  
"But those destroyers are out of date, they haven't been used since the Clone Wars." The security man mentions.  
  
"I am aware of that," says the head security. "We'll use those droids to hold them until we get Hellzoid activated."  
  
"Hellzoid, are you sure that's wise sir?" The security man asks.  
  
The head security glares at his security man, forcing him to follow the given orders. The security man types his orders into the computer, given to activate the destroyers.  
  
The head security turns to another security man, "finish whatever is needed to finish the Hellzoid, and report back to me."  
  
"Yes sir," the security man said, and then leaves to follow his orders.  
  
*****  
  
Garth and the rest of the rebels continue running through the hallway, looking for their target.  
  
The strike leader stops in front of a door that says: "Corporation Information Room."  
  
"I think this is it," says the strike leader. The leader turns to one of his men and orders, "unlock it."  
  
The rebel with his technological gear starts working on deactivating the lock and the security in the room.  
  
As everyone waits in silence, a rebel suddenly breaks the silence, "hey, does everyone hear that?"  
  
The tech specialist stops working, and everyone listens. It sounds like a metal ball rolling very fast on the steel floor. The sound is getting louder, meaning that something is heading their way.  
  
"Spread out," the strike leader orders.  
  
All the rebels' moves to take cover behind the wall pillars, pointing their blaster pistols towards the direction of where the sound is coming from.  
  
The tech specialist rebel continues working, trying to unlock the door and deactivate the security in the room all at the same time.  
  
Everyone continues to wait in silence, getting irritated from the sound, as it continues to get louder.  
  
The tech specialist is beginning to sweat, from the nervousness of doing his job, and wondering what's coming at the same time.  
  
Finally, the rebels spots three metal balls rolling in their direction. The rebels raise their weapons to start firing. The tech specialist stops working, in order to see what is coming, glad that a pillar is giving him cover.  
  
The three balls stop about less then five meters from the rebels. The rebels continue to stare at the three balls, which are just still standing there.  
  
Suddenly, the three balls transforms into three droids with four spider type legs connected to the ball shaped waist. The droids has two skinny arms with double barrels. The head of the droids has a small head.  
  
"Take them out," the strike leader immediately commands.  
  
The tech specialist immediately start working again on the door and the security in the room, as the rebels starts firing their blaster pistols.  
  
The three droids immediately activate their shields before they start firing their blaster pistols built into their arms.  
  
The three droids shields weaken from the rebel's blaster pistols. Though the rebels taken good cover, the strike leader barely dodges physical damages from the droids blasters.  
  
Garth fires his blaster pistol at one of the destroyers, that neutralizes its shields, leaving it defenseless. After both sides continue to exchange fires, Garth fires another round into the droid, damaging it almost completely.  
  
The tech specialist struggles to concentrate as the firefight is going on behind him. The specialist takes another look at the destroyers, then immediately back to his work. "How could they still be active after all this time."  
  
After the long firefight, all three droids shields are now deactivated, and the rebels are getting tired from the current battle.  
  
The strike leader has finally managed to destroy one of the three destroyers, leaving only two damaged destroyers left to continue the battle.  
  
The tech specialist rebel finally manages to complete his tasks, "success." The rebel then immediately jumps into the room, to take better cover from the remaining two destroyers.  
  
Garth fires another shot into the destroyer he tried to destroy earlier, finishing it off completely. Another rebel also fires another single shot, to destroy the last destroyer.  
  
"Alright, everyone inside now," the strike leader orders.  
  
Everyone didn't waste any time, and moves into the room, locking it once everyone is inside.  
  
The rebels catch their breath as they barely escape from that battle.  
  
The strike leader waist no time, "get to work so we can get the hell out of here."  
  
The tech specialist sits down in front of the computer and start working.  
  
*****  
  
"The rebels are in the Corporation Information Room sir," the security man reports.  
  
The head security walks up to the computer and activates the communications link to the security working on the Hellzoid.  
  
"How's it coming?" The head security demand.  
  
"We're almost done, another few minutes and it'll be ready for combat. However, we can't get the shield to work, but the structures and armor is strong."  
  
"That'll be good," said the head security. "Just finish whatever you need, and then report back to me when you're finished."  
  
*****  
  
The rebels stay in standby and ready, waiting for any opposing enemies to rush into the room.  
  
"I just don't understand this at all," the tech specialist thought aloud as he works.  
  
"Huh? What?" Garth asks, watching the security camera pictures outside of the room.  
  
The tech specialist answers, "those destroyers were old, almost an antique."  
  
"Huh?" Said a rebel nearby, catching his interest.  
  
The tech specialist continues, "Those destroyers are old fashion, very old. The last time those models were used was when the Trade Federation was defeated after the Clone Wars ended. Ever since the war ended, the Trade Federation stop producing that model class."  
  
The strike leader steps in, "this corporation specializes in bringing the old fashion technology back to the present. The corporation is even rebuilding the old Galactic Empire Star Destroyers and the Old Republic Clone Army Attack Gunship."  
  
"That answers my question," the tech specialist went. "Now my next question is, why?"  
  
"We still don't understand ourselves," the strike leader answers. "They probably want the New Republic to think that the corporation is bringing history back to the present for good use."  
  
"What about the Jedi?" Garth asks.  
  
The strike leaders turns to Garth, "they're fighting their own war right now."  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right," a rebel went. "Against the Jedi's who left the temple, right? 'Cause they no longer believe in the Jedi code?"  
  
"That's right," the strike leader answers. "The Jedi's chased the Rogue out of Coruscant, so no one knows where the Rogue temple or headquarters is located. But the New Republic believe that we're threatening their economy, so the Jedi's may be sending some help against us."  
  
"That wont be good," another rebel said.  
  
"Jedi's aren't invincible," Garth argues. "They're good, but they can still be killed."  
  
The strike leader gives Garth a deep glare, "we will not fight anyone from the New Republic, only this corporation."  
  
"I know," Garth argues back. "But if anyone from the New Republic tries to kill me, I'm going to kill them in return."  
  
The strike leader clenches in anger as he grabs Garth's armor, and lifts him up. "Listen, I don't care how you fight this war, but as long as your in the Alderaan Freedom Fighters Force, you will follow our rules. If you don't follow our rules, then I will execute you myself."  
  
The strike leader then pushes Garth back into the chair. Garth still filled with anger, he didn't care what his strike leader thinks, if someone from the New Republic is sent to kill him, he will kill in return.  
  
"How long?" The strike leader asks.  
  
"I just locked the security out of this system so they wont know what we're doing," the tech specialist answers. "Now I'm searching for everything I need right now."  
  
*****  
  
"Sir, I can't get in, they locked us out," the security man reports.  
  
"What?" The head security went.  
  
"The rebels has locked us out somehow, I can't get in. They changed the codes."  
  
"Damn it, we underestimate these rebels," the head security admits. "Just try and get in."  
  
"Yes sir," the security man said, and starts using his computer skills to get back in.  
  
"Sir, the Hellzoid is complete," says another security man through the comlink.  
  
The head security walks over to the comlink, "good, I want the Hellzoid to intercept the rebels at the garage, the rebels will escape through there. These rebels are smart, they never escape through the same way they came in. The garage is the closes area from that room."  
  
"No," the security man who is trying to get back into the computer system.  
  
The head security looks back to the security man.  
  
"Those rebel bastards put a virus in the system. I'll have to reboot, delete some programs, rewrite the programs and then try again."  
  
"How long will that take?" The head security asks.  
  
"Ten, fifteen minutes," the security man answers.  
  
*****  
  
"Done," the tech specialist said, taking out a disk that he put into the computer.  
  
"Well?" The strike leader asks.  
  
"There wasn't any useful information we could use. But I did complete the other task though."  
  
"Good," the strike leader is pleased. "Then lets move out, the garage isn't that far from here."  
  
The rebels grab their gear, and heads in the direction of the garage.  
  
*****  
  
The rebel's runs through the hallway, with their guards up, but no one to fight, making them nervous.  
  
"Where's the enemy?" One of the rebels asks.  
  
Garth thinks to himself, we're must be running into a trap. No way the security is stupid enough to send all of their security in the same area, let alone to have a small group of security.  
  
The rebels reach the end of the hallway, with a door at the end.  
  
"Zen," the strike leader orders.  
  
The tech specialist runs up to the door to unlock it. After a short while, the tech specialist Zen said, "it's already unlocked."  
  
"That's new," a rebel went.  
  
The strike leader swallows a deep breath, as he enters the garage first.  
  
The garage seems empty enough, except for a few air speeders. Nobody is present in the garage, except for the rebels.  
  
Walking into the garage, looking for a couple of good speeders.  
  
Suddenly, a loud clank sound breaks the silence, as the rebels spun around in fright, seeing that a giant spider shaped droid blocking the entrance of the garage. A large cannon barrel is attached onto the back. The droid has three separate blaster barrels, one on the each side, and the third on its head.  
  
"Let's do this," the strike leader commands.  
  
One of the rebels fires a blaster into the droids structure, causing a large clank sound.  
  
The tech specialist Zen immediately went, "that sound means that the structure is very strong."  
  
The rebels continue to fire at the Hellzoid, not dealing any damages.  
  
The Hellzoid charges up it's cannon, and shot its cannon at the rebels. The rebels quickly dodge the attack, but the strike leader sprains his ankle while escaping. Before the strike leader could hit the ground, the Hellzoid's weapon hits him, blasting him to oblivion.  
  
"No," one of the rebels yells out, as he fires more shots from his blaster, scoring a hit, but causes no damages.  
  
The entire remaining five rebels including Garth continue to battle the Hellzoid, barely damaging the giant droid.  
  
The Hellzoid returns fire with its three-blaster barrels, injuring another rebel very badly. The other two shots missed Zen and Garth completely.  
  
"Oh no," Zen went, watching his comrade falls after watching his commander officer gets killed.  
  
The rebels continue to try an damage the Hellzoid, but none is working. The Hellzoid then returns fire with its three-blaster barrels, all at Zen. Zen barely escapes the attack.  
  
*****  
  
In the security office, the security man is still busy rewriting many programs, in order to see what the rebels took.  
  
The head security watches the garage battle through the security monitors. The rebels did dealt some damages to the Hellzoid, but not much.  
  
The head security smiles, "this is perfect."  
  
*****  
  
The rebels continue to battle the Hellzoid, even the injured rebel still continues to battle. Even though they're barely damaging the droid, they're making some progress.  
  
The Hellzoid continues to counter attack, and the rebels are growing tired of dodging the lasers.  
  
As soon as Garth hits the floor from dodging, Garth makes his shot head on, but the Hellzoid is still standing.  
  
"Damn it," Garth thought aloud.  
  
Another rebel steps in place, fires another round at the droid, damaging it.  
  
Zen can tell that the droid is almost dead.  
  
*****  
  
"Damn, it's almost dead," the head security went. "The rebels are winning, but yet at the same time weakening." The head security turns back to the security man, "how's it going?'  
  
"Needs to be rebooted one last time," the security man went, "then I can see what the rebels were after."  
  
*****  
  
The Hellzoid fires it's cannon again at the rebel towards Garth, but the beam flies right past him, causing a large explosion from behind.  
  
The rebels continue their battle, seeing signs that the Hellzoid is weakening. Each of the rebels taken it's own shot at the Hellzoid, barely damaging it at all. When Zen takes turn, he shot a critical damage on the giant droid.  
  
The Hellzoid shakes violently after receiving the last shot. Electrical currents cover the entire droid, before it falls.  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here," Garth yells out.  
  
Zen grabs the wounded rebel, and everyone chosen their own speeder and escapes through the garage opening.  
  
*****  
  
"No," the head security cries out, watching the rebels escape after barely defeating the Hellzoid.  
  
"I got it," the security man reports, as he gains access to the computer that the rebels used.  
  
The head security walks over to the screen, hoping their might be something that could save his job.  
  
The screen appears, showing only a alien number, counting down.  
  
Both security men eyes widen as they both realize what the countdown is for.  
  
*****  
  
The rebels separate as they fly off in their stolen speeders, just as the building erupts into flames and explodes.  
  
Garth looks back, watching the building erupts, proving that he has accomplished his mission.  
  
Garth raises his comlink, "mission accomplished. I'll meet the rest of you back on Alderaan."  
  
Just as he turns his comlink off, his speeder shakes violently as if something hit him from behind.  
  
Garth looks behind, seeing that the back of his speeder must've been hit by something.  
  
Garth fight to pilot the speeder to crash onto a building in order to save his fall onto the ground.  
  
The speeder speeds through the skies with intense speed, barely dodging the other speeders that fly by in front.  
  
"Come on, come on," Garth urges as he continues to try and pilot the speeder.  
  
*****  
  
In the middle of the street, a woman walks along, wearing a hood and cape, walking silently, staring at the ground.  
  
"What am I going to do?" The woman asks herself aloud.  
  
Then suddenly she hears something whistling in the sky. She looks up, seeing a speeder has just flown past her, with the rear covered in fire.  
  
"What was that?" The woman asks herself aloud again.  
  
*****  
  
Garth grinds his teeth, as he struggles to keep his speeder from crashing head first into the bridge that he is heading for. His plan for crashing into or onto a building has changed when he couldn't control his steering anymore.  
  
The speeder will crash onto the in a manner of seconds. Garth quickly raises the speeders sticks, in order to lift the front end of it.  
  
The speeders rear then hits the bridge with intense force, as it slides across the surface, making intense ear piercing sound as it slides. The speeder gradually slows down as it continues across the bridge surface.  
  
Garth looks out the glass shield, seeing that the speeder is continuing to slide towards the bridges side, about to go over.  
  
"Oh no," Garth went.  
  
Garth quickly opens the hatch, and jumps out of the cockpit, just before the speeder hits the bridges rails and flies over and down into the ground below.  
  
Garth looks up, seeing that the bridge is empty, nobody is coming nor going. His speeder is now history, now he must find a way back to Alderaan, or anywhere near it.  
  
With the area still empty, Garth gets back up, shacking it off after that experience. Catching his breath, Garth senses that he is safe for now.  
  
The bridge remains quiet as Garth walks away, hoping that he wont run into any more trouble, at least not right now.  
  
*****  
  
Garth walks along the side of the road, looking for a good place to rest. As Garth looks, he realizes that he isn't alone.  
  
Garth looks behind him, realizing that there are three men walking towards him. Garth reaches for his blaster pistol, but realizes that he left it in the speeder.  
  
"Damn it," Garth thought aloud.  
  
Garth looks back at the three men, they're possibly from the law enforcement.  
  
Garth yells out, "If you want me, then come and get me."  
  
Garth gets into a martial arts stance, ready to fight hand-to-hand combat.  
  
The three men stop, as several speeders moves into view. Each of those speeders is from the local law enforcements.  
  
Garth knows he doesn't stand a chance here, "damn." Garth turns around, and starts running, away from the local law enforcers.  
  
The law enforcers chase Garth, on the empty streets of Coruscant high in the sky. Garth couldn't allow himself to be captured. After destroying that building, he's now considered as a terrorist, especially since his group didn't collect the information they were looking for.  
  
*****  
  
Watching the law chasing a criminal from a distance, the woman in the hood watches.  
  
"What's going on?" The woman asks herself aloud.  
  
*****  
  
Garth turns a corner into an alley, entering the backdoor of some building. The law enforcers follow through into the same door of the same building.  
  
As the law runs through the door, hiding behind it is Garth, who walks out of his hiding place, and back into the alley. In the alley, the law enforcement speeders comes out of nowhere, shinning a light into the alley.  
  
"Surrender now," the enforcer in the speeder commands.  
  
Shielding the light from his eyes, Garth thinks to figure out what to do now, surrender is not an option.  
  
Looking back into the building, seeing the three men that were chasing him are about to flank him.  
  
Garth grinds his teeth, and runs further into the alleys, towards the edge.  
  
The speeder fires some lasers to stop him, but Garth makes to the edge, and jumps into the darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Blackness fills Garth's sight. When Garth opens his eyes, dim lights began to restore to his sight.  
  
Garth stands up with such quick speed that his head nearly rolled right off.  
  
Grabbing his throbbing head after landing on a pile of junk, Garth is glad to have survived the fall, somehow.  
  
"Are you alright?' A woman voice said that came out of nowhere.  
  
Garth quickly turns in the direction of where the voice came from, finding a woman in a hooded cloak, sitting on a box near him.  
  
*****  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*****  
  
Next Episode:  
  
Garth waits in silence, hearing several pairs of footsteps are echoing closer towards his position. His sweat slowly rolls down the side of his head, as he struggles to control his breathing, staying as quiet as possible.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Garth sees several law enforcers walking up the alley, each carrying their own blaster pistol  
  
Garth continues to struggle to control his breathing. If he breathes to loud, he's caught.  
  
"Hold it," says one of the law enforcers, holding a hand-held radar device. "We're not alone, there's something here."  
  
All the law enforcers places themselves on high alert, with their blaster pistols and rifles ready, they start searching the area.  
  
Damn it, Garth thinks to himself.  
  
Next Episode: Mai 


	3. Mai

Sorry for the late update, here's the next chapter  
  
*****  
  
Episode 2  
  
Mai  
  
Sitting on the pile of junk, Garth continues to stare at the hooded woman near him.  
  
"How do you feel?" The woman asks. "That was quite a fall."  
  
Garth kept silent, his head continues to throb in pain. He doesn't trust the woman yet. He wonders what he should do now.  
  
"Oh, you must be the silent type aren't you?" The woman asks.  
  
Garth gets up from the pile; the grunt he made as he lifts himself up is the only sound he made.  
  
"At least I got something out of you," the woman went. "Do you have a name?"  
  
Garth continues to ignore her, walking and looking around, wondering where he's at, and where the law enforcers might be.  
  
"Geeze, what a jerk," Mai thought aloud.  
  
Garth checks his pockets, seeing what he saved. He left his gun on the speeder, which is probably history by now. Garth never brought a second weapon like he should've done.  
  
Garth turns to the girl who hasn't moved yet, thinking she might be useful after all. "Where are we?"  
  
"Finally," the girl went. "Now that you're talking, could you perhaps give me your name?"  
  
"I asked where we are," Garth growls.  
  
"Give me your name first, then I'll tell you," the girl demands.  
  
Garth growls, wanting to take the girls head right off. The he suddenly hears the sirens from the law enforcement speeders. They finally activated the sirens, and it sounds real close.  
  
"Damn it," Garth curses as he turns around and runs in random direction into a dark alley.  
  
"Hey wait," the hooded girl yells out.  
  
The girl removes her hood, revealing that he's human, pale skin and white hair.  
  
*****  
  
Garth runs further into the alleys, the sirens are now getting quieter, sounding like he's safe.  
  
Garth leans onto a wall, taking in a deep breath. Garth starts thinking to himself, all right, unarmed and lost, now what?  
  
"Over here," says a voice nearby.  
  
"Crap," Garth silently said as he begins hiding behind some boxes.  
  
Garth waits in silence, hearing several pairs of footsteps are echoing closer towards his position. His sweat slowly rolls down the side of his head, as he struggles to control his breathing, staying as quiet as possible.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, Garth sees several law enforcers walking up the alley, each carrying their own blaster pistol  
  
Garth continues to struggle to control his breathing. If he breathes to loud, he's caught.  
  
"Hold it," says one of the law enforcers, holding a hand-held radar device. "We're not alone, there's something here."  
  
All the law enforcers places themselves on high alert, with their blaster pistols and rifles ready, they start searching the area.  
  
Damn it, Garth thinks to himself.  
  
*****  
  
In a Megazaign Corporation headquarters, the new president of the corporation sits at his desk, counting the money that his company recently earned.  
  
The president is overweight with brown hair. The president is human and with pale skin. His eyes are blue.  
  
"Mr. Ruzz, our secondary headquarters has been hit," his secretary reported through a comlink.  
  
"What?" Ruzz went.  
  
"It was the rebels again, this time their attack was a terrorist attack. So far there were only two survivors, but barely."  
  
"Damn them," Ruzz said. "Make sure you give me the full report straight from the investigation by tomorrow morning when I come back in."  
  
"Yes sir," his secretary said before closing the link.  
  
Ruzz sets himself deep into his chair, no longer continuing his recently collected funds.  
  
"Is there a problem Dan?" Said a voice hidden in the darkness.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Dan Ruzz asks.  
  
"I want you to start your own investigation on this terrorist attack," says the figure as he moves out of the darkness. The man is hidden in a black hooded cloak.  
  
"Do you really think I'll take orders from a dead man?" Dan Ruzz asks.  
  
"You will follow my orders, or I'll strike you down where you stand," the man threatens.  
  
"Why can't I leave this investigation to the locals? It's their job," Dan insists.  
  
"I sensed a great disturbance in the force, during the attack and after the attack. A great and powerful disturbance in the force. A Jedi is possibly with them."  
  
"But the Jedi is on the side of the New Republic, and the New Republic is on our side. If the Jedi is against us, then so would the New Republic."  
  
"Then perhaps it is someone with great force was there," the man suggests to himself. "Run the investigation."  
  
"Personally, I still don't like the idea of someone like you helping me. But alright fine, I will run the investigation," Dan went. "Darth Sidius."  
  
*****  
  
Garth remains hidden, as the law enforcers continue to search for him.  
  
The enforcers hadn't checked the boxes yet, but are getting close. Each second irritates Garth, edging him closer to scream.  
  
When Garth looks around, he sees the same girl that he met before behind. The surprise of seeing her there surprised him to almost yell out completely.  
  
The law enforcers heard Garth, "behind those boxes."  
  
The enforcers surround the boxes, with their lights and blasters pointing at the boxes.  
  
"Show yourself, immediately," one of the enforcers demands. "Show yourself or we will open fire." Still nothing. "Fire."  
  
The entire group of the enforcers shoots several rounds from their blasters at the boxes, shooting right through them. The enforcers continues to shoot, for about a half a minute.  
  
The boxes are full of nothing but holes. One of the enforcers moves in to check behind the boxes. After checking it, the enforcer looks back, "not here."  
  
"What?" The leader went. "Check it."  
  
The enforcer with the radar checks it again, "gone."  
  
*****  
  
In the sewers, Garth catches his breath through the rotting smell of sewer junk and liquid.  
  
"Are you alright?" The girl asks Garth.  
  
Garth again remains silent.  
  
"You know, I did save your life." The girl went.  
  
Garth sighs, "your right. My name is Garth Bray."  
  
"Finally," the girl is pleased. "My name is Mai."  
  
Garth gets back up and starts walking away.  
  
Mai suddenly went, "level forty-four, sector twenty-eight."  
  
Garth turns around to face Mai in confusion, "what?"  
  
"We're currently in level forty-four, sector twenty-eight, region four-hundred and twenty eight to be exact."  
  
"Oh," Garth said. "Then, do you know where I can find the nearest spaceport?"  
  
"Yeah," Mai went. "There's one not that far from here."  
  
"Take me there then," Garth demands.  
  
"Okay, and here you go," Mai went, holding out a package.  
  
Garth grabs the package, and opens it. Inside it contains a blaster pistol.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"I figured you're a rebel, are you not?" Mai asks. "What good is a rebel if he's unarmed? Even if they recently became a terrorist."  
  
"Are you going to turn me in?" Garth asks, wondering how Mai found out about him.  
  
"Only if you promised to protect me," Mai demands in return.  
  
"Why shouldn't I just kill you right now, or even just leave you here now that I have a blaster."  
  
"I can read you like a book," Mai went. "I can tell you wont kill me and that you're bluffing. Also that you wont just abandon me because you need me for several different things."  
  
"Oh, name one," Garth demands.  
  
"I have unlimited access to my families funds, and it contains a lot of money."  
  
"A rich girl playing as a poor one?" Garth asks.  
  
"I can pay for both of our tickets with those funds," Mai immediately said.  
  
"I'll just hijack a craft," Garth said, walking away with the blaster that Mai gave him.  
  
Mai growls. "They'll shoot you down you know, or maybe use a tractor beam to bring you in."  
  
"Then I'll just fight to the death with this pistol," Garth went, holding up his new pistol.  
  
"Okay, what if I told you that I could help you bring the Megazaign Corporation down?"  
  
Garth stops, wondering what Mai is talking about. He turns around, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Take me with you, and I'll explain," Mai insisted.  
  
Garth thinks quietly to himself, "alright, but you better know."  
  
Mai smiles, "of course I do. Oh and by the way, your blaster pistol is fresh from the Megazaign Corporation factories."  
  
"It is?" Garth asks. Megazaign's weapons are usually slightly stronger then other weapons. The freedom force only managed to gain hold on a few of their weapons. Its range can cause more damage with a better chance of a critical damage and its range is five meters longer then normal blaster pistols.  
  
The blaster pistols are normally given to military classes, how Mai got a hold of it is a brainteaser. Even what makes it even bigger, is that Mai said it's fresh from the enemies factory. The girl doesn't even look very strong; she doesn't look strong at all. How in the universe could she get a hold on such a weapon?  
  
"So, are we going?" Mai asks.  
  
Garth not saying a word, nods his head yes.  
  
"Great, so where are we going?" Mai asks in a cheerful manner.  
  
Garth turn around to start running, "to Alderaan."  
  
"Alderaan?" Mai asks, watching Garth running away. Mai growls as she starts running too. "I thought Alderaan was destroyed during the Civil War over forty-years ago."  
  
"It was," Garth starts to explain. "The survivors who weren't on the planet at the time built a new Alderaan after the war ended."  
  
Mai repeats in question quietly to herself, "built a new Alderaan?"  
  
*****  
  
At the spaceport, Mai sits at a communication monitor, gaining access for money. After collecting what she needs, she leaves the computer and runs up to her newfound friend Garth.  
  
"Got it," Mai happily said.  
  
"Then let's go," Garth insisted.  
  
The spaceport is crowded with many people. With this much people of mixed races, it might be best if they wait until later when they pilot towards Kuat, and leave for the Alderaan system from there. That might be the best time to talk.  
  
Mai gives Garth half the money, more then enough to get in.  
  
Garth then went, "I'll be at the bar, meet me on the ship to Kuat. Got it?"  
  
"Got it," Mai went, taking off.  
  
As soon as Mai is out of sight, Garth suddenly realized that he shouldn't have let her go, especially since she may help bring the enemy down. Garth decides to ignore it, the girl probably was lying when she mentioned she could help bring the corporation down. After ignoring it, Garth moves on towards the bar.  
  
*****  
  
After over a half-hour of waiting, the ship is about to take off, Garth sitting in his seat watching out the window, waiting for Mai.  
  
Where is she? Garth asks himself in thought.  
  
*****  
  
Mai comes rushing through the crowd, trying to get onto the ship to Kuat.  
  
Suddenly, as if a huge wave starts carrying her off, Mai finds herself in the middle of a crowd, heading towards another large ship.  
  
"No, I'm not suppose to be on that ship, someone please help me," Mai cries out.  
  
*****  
  
Garth watches through the window, seeing that Mai is being forced into another ship with a strange writing on it. He doesn't recognize the language of it, but it is memorial.  
  
The ship to Kuat lifts off, as it leaves the planet.  
  
*****  
  
"No," Mai cries out while watching the ship to Kuat takes off, as the mixed aliens continues to force her to the large ship.  
  
*****  
  
The ship to Kuat leaves Coruscant behind, and switches over to hyper drive in order to be at Kuat in less then six hours.  
  
*****  
  
Next Week:  
  
On the planet Geonosis, Mai takes cover behind a boulder, hiding from the Geonosians that is chasing her.  
  
Catching her breath, she wonders what happened. She found her way to Geonosis where the ship took her too. She looked around the town a little bit, then somehow found herself outside of town, and gets chased by the natives.  
  
"Can't believe I chanced with a jerk like him," Mai thought quietly aloud to herself.  
  
Hearing something behind her, Mai spun around as a reaction, finding a Geonosis there.  
  
Next Week: Alderaan 


	4. Aleraan

Episode 3  
  
Alderaan  
  
In a spacecraft in the middle of space, Garth watches through the side windows, watching the stars that moves on by. Garth thinks quietly to himself as he remembers what the girl said to him, starting to regret it.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, what if I told you that I could help you bring the Megazaign Corporation down?"  
  
Garth stops, wondering what Mai is talking about. He turns around, "what do you mean?"  
  
"Take me with you, and I'll explain," Mai insisted.  
  
Garth thinks quietly to himself, "alright, but you better know."  
  
*****  
  
Mai comes rushing through the crowd, trying to get onto the ship to Kuat.  
  
Suddenly, as if a huge wave starts carrying her off, Mai finds herself in the middle of a crowd, heading towards another large ship.  
  
"No, I'm not suppose to be on that ship, someone please help me," Mai cries out.  
  
Garth watches through the window, seeing that Mai is being forced into another ship with a strange writing on it. He doesn't recognize the language of it, but it is memorial.  
  
*****  
  
Continuing to stare out the window, wondering if he should've made sure the girl came with him. It's too late now, now she's on some other planet. What's worse is that he doesn't recognize the language at all.  
  
Realizing that he's near the Alderaan, Garth leans towards the window, watching the view he never gets tired of.  
  
Decades before when the Galactic Civil War was starting, the Galactic Empire destroyed Alderaan with the Death Star. The survivors who were on other planets supported the Rebel Alliance until the war has ended. When the Yuuzhan Vong race invaded the galaxy twenty-five years after the war ended during the New Jedi Order era, the Alderaan survivors built a space station exactly where their planet use to be, and named it Alderaan II, but most Alderaans just call the station Alderaan.  
  
Not many people know that the station existed, even the planets where the Alderaans get their supplies and resources. The station is bluish- green all over, with some weapons for protection. It wasn't as big as their planet was, but due to the population, it's almost as big as the Death Star. The Alderaans population increased dramatically over the years, but is now recently slowing down.  
  
The craft flies towards the station in slow speed, long enough for the station to confirm the crafts code, proving they're not hostile or foreigners.  
  
After what seamed for a long time, the craft finally docked in one of the docking bays of the station. When the station is finish docking, Garth walks out into the bay.  
  
Looking around, he spots his Head General walking in his direction. Garth stands at attention, seeing what he wants.  
  
When the Head General reaches Garth, he said, "I've learned that your strike leader was killed during the mission. I'm putting your unit on hold until I find a replacement."  
  
Then the Head General walks away, and Garth watches him as he leaves. Garth takes a deep breath and continues on towards his quarters.  
  
*****  
  
Lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He still couldn't get the image of Mai out of his mind.  
  
"What does she want from me?" Garth asks the illusion of Mai.  
  
Hearing a ring from his door, Garth wanted to be alone, but yet something tells him that he should answer. "Enter," Garth yells.  
  
Zen walks into the room, "hey, heard you just got back. What kept you?"  
  
"Ran into some trouble, now get lost," Garth explained.  
  
Both men remain in silence. Zen wants to get to know Garth more, but Garth isn't in a talkative mood, as always.  
  
As Zen is about to leave, Garth finally couldn't take it anymore about Mai, "hold on a minute."  
  
Zen stops and turns around, thinking that Garth might finally be ready to talk.  
  
"Can you locate someone for me, through a written alien language?" Garth asks.  
  
"It is difficult," Zen begins to answer, "but not impossible. Why?"  
  
Garth gets off of his bed, "I'll explain once you found it."  
  
*****  
  
On Coruscant, the Megazaign Corporation president Dan Ruzz is writing and checking reports on the attack on his company the night before. He believed that he's alone, until he spots Darth Sidius in the corner of his eye.  
  
Dan sits back on his chair and asks, "what do you want now?"  
  
Darth Sidius reveals some of his features, "did you ever found out anything about the terrorist attack last night?"  
  
"No," Dan went. "All I know about the attack that there was six terrorists that attacked the company, but only one of them was killed. The rest escaped just before the building escaped. The local law almost caught one of the terrorists whose speeder was damaged during the escape, but they lost him."  
  
"Well?" Darth Sidius asks.  
  
"I don't know anything else yet," Dan went. "My investigators are completely unreliable. I have to rely on the local law investigators."  
  
Darth Sidius remains silent, "the terrorist with the strong force in him has left this planet last night. Very well then, I will send one of my apprentices to locate him."  
  
"One of your apprentices? How many do you have?" Dan asks.  
  
Darth Sidius just smiles and disappears in thin air.  
  
Dan thinks to himself, he's still a complete mystery to me. He even has learned powers and abilities that no Jedi has or even know that exists.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Back on Alderaan, Garth stands behind Zen as Zen searches through his computer databases for the language Garth showed him. The written language that Garth memorized that was on the ship that Mai was forced on.  
  
"I think I found it," Zen answers. "The language is called Geonosies. It came from the planet called Geonosis of the Outer Rim Territories. Wild Space to be exact, between Tatooine and Ryloth."  
  
Garth is familiar with where Tatooine is located, but still never heard of Ryloth or Geonosis.  
  
"Do you know anything about that planet?" Garth asks.  
  
Zen is a fanatic about great military history throughout the universe. All the way back during the first Jedi Civil War over a millennia ago against the Sith.  
  
"Geonosis is where the Clone Wars started in," Zen answers. "The Geonosis is also home of the Geonosians. Think of them as giant semi- civilized insects. Their technology isn't very advanced, they lost most of their technology during the Clone Wars."  
  
"A lot of factions did," Garth reminds Zen.  
  
"So, what's there?" Zen asks, as if they decided it as a trade.  
  
Garth supposed to gone ahead and explained, "during my escape on Coruscant, I ran into a girl name Mai. She helped me escape, but in return she wanted me to bring her here."  
  
"You can't bring any outsiders onboard this ship," Zen reminds Garth.  
  
"I know, but she claimed she could help us bring the corporation down," Garth explained as he starts walking towards the door.  
  
"How?" Zen asks.  
  
"Don't know, but something tells me that I should go find her," Garth explains.  
  
"Well, are sure are you?" Zen asks.  
  
Garth holds out the blaster pistol that Mai gave him.  
  
"What's that?" Zen doesn't recognize it. "Is that blaster from the corporation?"  
  
"Fresh from the factory. The woman stole it somehow and gave it to me as another deal to get her out of Coruscant."  
  
"Amazing," Zen thought aloud. "If that's the case, if you're planning on a rescue mission, count me in."  
  
"Oh?" Garth asks.  
  
"Even though the Geonosians isn't very advanced, you still might need my help," Zen explains.  
  
Garth nods, Zen might be useful.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you confident that she could help us?" The Head General asks.  
  
Garth isn't sure, but is confident, "it's a gut feeling sir."  
  
Garth knows that gut feelings are right up the Head Generals alley. The Head General always believes in gut feelings, and all of his gut feelings came true so far.  
  
The Head General sits back on his chair, taking in deep thought. "I'm glad that my teachings about trusting your instincts and feelings is starting to effect everyone."  
  
"Yes sir," Garth went.  
  
"I'll put you in charge of the rescue operation, but I want you to take a small number of men. Take your squad there, that should be enough."  
  
"Yes sir," Garth solutes and walks towards the exit.  
  
"Oh, and Bray," the Head General went.  
  
Garth turns around and face the Head General to see want he wants.  
  
The Head General quickly went, "after this mission, start loosing up. I've noticed that you're always uptight and quiet. The trip is around a hundred and twenty hour trip to their and another hundred and twenty hours back, take that time to work on that."  
  
"Yes sir," Garth said, leaving the office.  
  
*****  
  
Darth Sidius waits on a balcony, admiring the skies of Coruscant. The speeders flying above and below are mostly quieter then earlier.  
  
"Master, you summoned me?" Said a hooded figure walking out of the darkness.  
  
"Yes, there was a very powerful force here last night during that terrorist attack. The terrorist with the high force level has left the planet, I want you track him or her down and bring him or her here. The person is most likely to be a terrorist, but I am not certain."  
  
"Of course, I have sensed the presence too," said the hooded apprentice. "The person headed for a system called the Kuat, or at least in that direction."  
  
"Very good, your senses have always been excellent," Darth Sidius went. "Your ancestor Darth Maul will be proud of your training."  
  
"Yes my master," the hooded figure removes his hood, revealing his face that looks exactly like Darth Maul.  
  
"Your ancestor was my first apprentice, before a Jedi by the name Obi- Won Kenobi killed him. My third apprentice got the revenge. Just to let you know."  
  
"What about the others?" The apprentice asks.  
  
"They're not ready for combat, you're my most gifted warrior, Darth Crut."  
  
*****  
  
"Are we ready yet?' Garth demands.  
  
"Almost done," one of his squad members reports.  
  
"Good, the sooner we get done, the sooner we leave," Garth went.  
  
Zen walks up to Garth, "man, am I excited."  
  
"Why?" Garth asks, semi-curious.  
  
"I think this is the first time this squads leader has been replaced by a member of this squad. Especially when replaced by someone who hasn't been in our military services for that long."  
  
"Oh?" Garth asks. "Then I'm the first."  
  
"And youngest," Zen adds, then left to help load the rest of the cargo onto the craft.  
  
Watching the squad work, Garth starts thinking to himself, what am I doing here?  
  
*****  
  
Darth Crut is his spacecraft fly through space. He remains in silence as he heads in the direction he believes where the person with the strong force was headed for.  
  
Darth Crut suddenly sensed the figure, flying right by at incredible speed.  
  
Darth Crut thinks to himself, there he goes.  
  
Darth Crut changes his crafts direction, and follows the craft that flew by him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the planet Geonosis, Mai takes cover behind a boulder, hiding from the Geonosians that is chasing her.  
  
Catching her breath, she wonders what happened. She found her way to Geonosis where the ship took her too. She looked around the town a little bit, then somehow found herself outside of town, and gets chased by the natives.  
  
"Can't believe I chanced with a jerk like him," Mai thought quietly aloud to herself.  
  
Hearing something behind her, Mai spun around as a reaction, finding a Geonosis there.  
  
The Geonosis has a very angry look on its face, as it raises its weapon, slams it into Mai's forehead. Mai then blacks out.  
  
*****  
  
Next Week:  
  
Looking around the dead-end room, she finds nothing but Geonosian eggs and a human looking body. The body is almost two meters tall, and his skin is light pale. His hair is of a ruby color, and with his eyes wide-open Mai can see that he has sapphire colored eyes. The body shows no sign of any damages or struggle, in fact no signs of being wounded at all.  
  
Mai walks up to the body with caution, very worried about the eggs that could hatch at any second. When Mai reaches the body, she begins checking on him, seeing no signs of life.  
  
Then she hears something behind her, spinning around she spots two Geonosian workers staring at her with anger.  
  
Mai quickly gets into a fighting stance with her blaster drawn out and ready to fire.  
  
As soon as the two Geonosians realize that Mai is threatening them, they retaliate in defense by attacking first. Mai dodges both of their attacks, both came close to hitting her.  
  
Next Week: Rescue 


	5. Geonosis

Episode Four  
  
Geonosis  
  
Mai wakes up from her slumber, finding herself in a room full of creatures that she had never seen before.  
  
"Are these the natives of this planet?" Mai thought aloud.  
  
Then one of the creatures flies down right in front of her, inspecting her by only staring, as if admiring her figure.  
  
"What do you want?" Mai asks with some aggression.  
  
The creature made some clicking like sound, as if it was a droid with bad communications speaker. Mai guessed it was their language.  
  
"Look, you better let me go, or else," Mai tries to threaten, but the alien doesn't understand the human basic language.  
  
The insect looking alien Geonosian turns away and used its bug like wings to fly away, leaving its captive alone and chained to a wall.  
  
Mai drops her head in fear and sadness, wondering how she got herself into that position, "somebody help me."  
  
*****  
  
After around a hundred and twenty hours of space travel, Garth and his men along with Zen lands on the planet Geonosis, where Garth believes Mai is located.  
  
As the Alderaan Freedom Fighters soldiers begins to set up their camp base, Zen climbs up a small rocky hill to join Garth who is scouting from the top with his macrobinoculars.  
  
"Find anything Bray?" Zen asks.  
  
"There's a small group of Geonosians camping down there, about four of them. But they don't have our target."  
  
Garth sighs and rolls over, laying on his back and staring up at the sky who shares the same color as the sandy and rocky ground.  
  
"This is rediculas, why are we here again?" Garth asks for a reminder.  
  
"Because you believed the woman we're after can help bring the corporation down, and get the New Republicans to side with us, proving we're not terrorists."  
  
"But why the hell do I have to believe a woman like that for? Damn it, none of us knows how to speak these aliens language do we?"  
  
"I don't think anyone outside of the Wild Space Region does," Zen estimates. "This search wont be easy, but luckily I came prepared."  
  
Garth looks over to Zen to see what he meant. Zen reaches into his bag, taking out a small tracking robot.  
  
"What is that?" Garth asks.  
  
"It's called the Blannek," Zen says.  
  
"Strange stupid name," Garth complimented as he grabs the robot from Zen's hands and observes it even closer.  
  
"The corporation developed that, I found it on a file from the computer we downloaded from during our last mission," Zen starts to explain. "I built it on the way here, it is designed to be remote controlled up to almost eleven hundred-thousand meters."  
  
"Well, isn't that very useful," Garth compliments.  
  
"I know," Zen agrees. "Plus, it can also pick up heat signatures from living bodies, so the heat that comes from this planet wont interfere with this machines scanning. It'll also find heat signatures from the next room, but we wont be able to see what's in that room, at least not until we command it to enter the room. It also has an echo system."  
  
"What's that?" Garth asks out of curiosity.  
  
Zen starts to explain as he takes back the Blannek in order to some minor adjustments, "it sends out a signal, whenever it hits an object, it returns back to its source, giving a picture of what it looks like. It like how a radar works."  
  
"I see," Garth said.  
  
"Plus, this thing is so silent," Zen begins to finish his explanation, "it has almost a perfect stealth capabilities."  
  
"We'll see," Garth said, as if it was a challenge. "Their cave is over there, launch it."  
  
Zen smiles as he says, "yes sir."  
  
Zen tosses the robot into the air, and watches it falls a little ways before it begins to hover. Then Zen enters a command in his small computer like device in his arm, to command the robot to enter the cave only a hundred meters away.  
  
*****  
  
Hovering in space above the planet, Darth Crut meditates in his cockpit, as his entire one-man space cruiser is completely shutdown.  
  
Darth Crut senses the freedom fighters ship on the planet, and plans on taking action as soon as they're off.  
  
*****  
  
The Blannet hovers silently as it sends constant silent echo signals in order to allow the user to command it where to go.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the safety of the camp, Garth, Zen and some of the men watches as Zen gives the Blannet constant commands.  
  
"Man, where is she?" Garth thoughtfully asks aloud.  
  
"It is possible we could have the wrong colony," Zen said, "or these Geonosians has already killed her. These natives aren't very friendly when it comes to foreigners. Their relationship towards other races worsened after the end of the Clone Wars battles on this planet over seventy years ago."  
  
"That room right there," says one of the soldiers, pointing to a large room on the screen. It only has heat signature signals in that room.  
  
"That's probably the noble chambers of this colony," Zen went. "It is worth a look, even if this girl isn't in there. By the way, what was her name?"  
  
"I think she said it was Mai," Garth answers.  
  
Zen pilots the robot into the large chamber, seeing the colony leader sitting on its throne, as two of its guards stands in the middle. On the far side of the wall where they saw the last signature in was a Geonosian warrior dying as if it was just recently attacked.  
  
"She's not in here," Zen went.  
  
*****  
  
The Blannet turns around to leave due to the command that Zen just gave it. When it turned around completely, it catches a glimpse of a large rock made mace that smashes into the robot.  
  
*****  
  
"What happened?" Garth went.  
  
"They must've spotted the Blannet," Zen guessed.  
  
As soon as Zen brings back the screen, they seen a group of more Geonosian warriors, two of them carrying a female humanoid slave prisoner with black long hair. Her face wasn't visible for long before the Geonosians finished the robot off, cutting the visual screening.  
  
"Can you bring back the face of that girl?" Garth asks.  
  
"No problem," Zen said as he enters some commands, replaying the screen. He paused the screen just when the female shows her face, just before one of the warriors destroyed the robot entirely.  
  
Garth recognizes the face, "that's her."  
  
"Great, then lets go," Zen suggests as he closes up the screen. "Personally, I didn't expect to find her alive after all this time."  
  
"The sooner we can get to her, the more alive she'll be," Garth went.  
  
"I already got the entire map of that colony that the Blannet made memorized, we can be there in as little as fifteen minutes once we reach the cave." Zen estimates.  
  
*****  
  
The Geonosians drops Mai onto the floor in front of their leader.  
  
The leader stares at Mai with its discussing eyes, as if trying to decide what to do with her.  
  
Mai stares back, as she moves slows up, and rest on her legs and buttocks. Mai starts to show some signs of fear, wishing this were all nothing but one big bad dream.  
  
The leader says some things in his own language to Mai, but Mai couldn't understand it. When the leader is finished, its guards and warriors cheer in celebration, worrying Mai even more.  
  
Mai looks over to a wall, finding a now dead Geonosian lying on the floor. Mai wonders if she'll be joining that corpse soon, but at the same time wonders what happened to it.  
  
Mai looks back at the leader who walks up to Mai, with a smile on its face. Mai couldn't hold back her fears anymore. Her eyes and her breath shows that she's afraid, she even began dripping tears of fear from her eyes.  
  
The large leader grabs Mai on both of her shoulders, and picks her up and tosses her onto its chair, almost knocking her unconscious.  
  
When Mai fully recovers, she finds herself trapped, with the Geonosian leader on top of her, fiddling with her cloths. Mai wouldn't allow it, so she used an escape technique she knows, and escape from the leaders grasp, and out into the open away from the Geonosians in the same room.  
  
He wants to mate with me, Mai thinks to herself, realizing the alien's true intention. I won't allow it.  
  
Mai reaches down to her ankle, and takes out a combat knife that the Geonosians failed to disarm her of. There are only five Geonosian warriors, plus their leader, and only one of her. She knows she doesn't stand much of a chance.  
  
The leader gives its warriors a command in their language, forcing them to attack Mai unarmed. Only one of the five warriors approaches Mai, ready to attack her. Mai gets into her fighting stance, waiting for the alien to attack.  
  
The Geonosian steps forward, but Mai makes her assault with her knife. As she thrusts it, the Geonosian flies up into the air long before Mai could reach it. Then the enemy counters by diving down towards Mai as a counterattack, striking Mai.  
  
Mai hits the ground hard due to the force from the foe's strike. Mai realizes that she didn't suffer from physical injury, so she stands back up.  
  
The Geonosian quickly makes another strike, allowing Mai to stab the alien with a quick thrust as it came. The warrior backs off a little bit, due to it's small wound that Mai gave it.  
  
Mai waits for the next attack from the Geonosian. She knows she doesn't stand a chance if she attacks the Geonosian, unless it attacks her first. And if the rest of the Geonosians attack also, then she will be in even more trouble as well.  
  
The warrior attacks Mai, came close to hitting her again. Mai makes no hesitation as he swings her knife from above to its target. The Geonosian sees the attack and dodges it.  
  
"No," Mai cries out, realizing that was a good chance too.  
  
The warrior turns around and attacks again, but Mai ducks from the enemies flyby attack, and fails to counterstrike.  
  
Mai thinks to herself, this is getting me nowhere.  
  
The warrior lands on the ground in front of Mai. After a short hesitation, it attacks Mai, attempting to grapple her. In success it grapples Mai, preventing her from countering attack.  
  
Mai struggles, but couldn't escape.  
  
Oh no, Mai thinks to herself.  
  
The creature tries to kick Mai as she continues to struggle, but she manages to dodge it, which loosened the Geonosians grip on her hand that holds the knife. Mai takes the opportunity, but the Geonosian dodges at the last second, receiving only a small minor scratch.  
  
The Geonosian flies up into the air, making a small turn, and makes its next attack on Mai. As Mai braces herself, the warrior dodges to her side, and strikes her almost from behind before she could react.  
  
Mai swings her knife, managing to wound the Geonosian again as it flies by after hitting her.  
  
The Geonosian flies away, covering its wounds as it keeps a distance from Mai. Mai is exhausted from the beatings she took. She knows sooner or later, she's going to get hurt if it keeping hitting her.  
  
Mai looks at the throne chair, realizing that her blaster is there. She knows she can reach it just before the warrior could, so she quickly makes her move.  
  
The Geonosian sees what Mai is running too, so it too makes its move to stop her. But Mai reaches her blaster pistol and fires three shots. The Geonosian dodges all three shots, barely dodging the last two.  
  
The Geonosian quickly makes its counterattack, almost hitting Mai again. Mai raises her blaster pistol and fires two more shots, misses again.  
  
The Geonosian warrior flies down to ground level and makes its attack from there. Mai sees the attack and dodges it. The foe hits the stoned table where Mai's blaster pistol was held on.  
  
Mai makes a single shot this time, finally hitting her appropriate target, killing the Geonosian warrior.  
  
Mai falls onto her knees, catching her breath after that exhausting fight. Even though Mai is exhausted, she knows she won't last through a second fight.  
  
The leader sends the last remaining four to recapture their slave prisoner. Mai knows this is bad, as she could barely stand, wondering what she should do next. 


End file.
